


Well-Loved

by quaint_camera



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo: Round 4 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Caretaking, Clumsiness, Community: hc_bingo, Concussions, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Self Confidence Issues, Unconsciousness, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vomiting, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin trips and suffers a nasty concussion. Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius are all there for him, each in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my H/C Bingo "head trauma" square.
> 
> This plot bunny invaded my brain so I ran with it. I did a bit of basic research on concussion symptoms/treatment as I was writing, so hopefully it's mostly medically accurate. Also, did you know concussions are the most common form of head injury? I didn't.
> 
> Set sometime in first seasonish cuz I'm a sucker for awkward, adorable Gwen, clumsy!Merlin, and canon era fic. Sorry not sorry I have tons of OT3 feels. c: Imo the wonderful fatherly/mentor relationship between Gaius and Merlin doesn't get enough time in fic, so this is my meagre contribution.

When Gwen rushed in without knocking, Arthur, who was hunched over some laborious paperwork at his desk, simply raised a surprised eyebrow and lowered his quill. "What is it?" he asked, glad for the distraction but frowning at the distress apparent on her face.

She was trying to speak, but panting so badly she could hardly get any words out. "I-it's Merlin, sire," she stammered. "He's collapsed."

"What!?" Arthur barked, already up out of his seat and shoving past her. "I only sent him to fetch my midday meal... Where is he?"

"The steps by the kitchens," Gwen gasped. She pressed a hand to her heaving bosom, willing her heart to slow, and was surprised to see Arthur's eyes flash with a panic that echoed her own.

He stalked from the room, throwing the doors open as if in a tantrum. Gwen gathered her skirts and chased him down the corridor, jogging to keep up. "He must've tripped and fallen," she panted. "I tried, but I couldn't lift him alone... went for help."

"Clumsy _idiot_!" Arthur shouted, without slowing. Then he seemed to remember her and said over his shoulder, "Merlin, not you."

Gwen smiled. "Obviously." She was so caught up in ogling his handsome face that she didn't see him stop in time and slammed into his back with an "oof!" Her hands shot out on reflex, grabbing his waist to keep from toppling backwards and surely falling splat on her bum.

"Guinevere..."

She realized her sex was cradling the pert arse she'd so often admired and released him quickly, staggering backwards. "I'm sorry, sire! I swear I didn't mean anything indecent, it's just I thought I was going to fall and--"

Arthur's eyes were unbearably kind as he caught her by the arm and probably kept her from tripping over her own feet. "I know," he said firmly, even as she blushed. "I can't decide who's clumsier - you or him." He gestured toward Merlin, who was sprawled motionless at the foot of the steps alongside the scattered contents of a serving tray. "Come on, he needs our help."

Nodding, she bit her lip and resolved to get herself under control. One slip-up was forgivable; two in a day was inexcusable.

Arthur knelt beside Merlin, pressing fingers to his neck to check his pulse. Satisfied, he moved on to calling Merlin's name and gently shaking him. Gwen joined in, but he still didn't rouse, and beyond that, Arthur seemed lost for what to do, pressing a hand to Merlin's cheek as if checking for fever.

"Shall I fetch Gaius?" she offered. Arthur nodded. "That would be best. I sent him down here over an hour ago... who knows how long he's been out."

Maybe it was her imagination, but she detected just the slightest hint of guilt in his tone. She was pushing her luck already today, but she couldn't let this go unaddressed; Merlin certainly wouldn't, not if he were conscious, and it was her duty to care for Arthur in his place.

He'd asked it of her, following a particularly close shave with death that left him quiet and withdrawn for days afterward. When she'd dropped by to visit, he'd taken both her hands, his eyes brimming with tears, and asked softly if she'd look after Arthur if something dire ever happened to him. "But only if you truly want to," he'd added. "I know it's a lot to ask."

"Of course I will," she'd replied, soothingly, because Merlin was one of her dearest friends and Arthur was important to him, arguably _the_ most important thing in his life, and him trusting her with it was both moving and overwhelming. "I love him too, you know."

His face had crumpled and she'd hugged him close, not minding in the least when he muffled a wet sob in her dress. Pain had lanced through her heart as she remembered the hell of losing her father. Oftentimes she'd find herself preparing a lunch to bring to him at the forge only to realize all over again that he was dead.

Apparently the mere thought of losing Arthur was just as painful for Merlin. They were alike in that way, the two of them, needing to care for those they loved and feeling useless if they couldn't. It was in their natures.

"Sire," she began. Arthur didn't acknowledge her, but she soldiered on, thinking of Merlin. "It wasn't your fault," she said, wincing at the truism and wishing not for the first time that she was more articulate. "You didn't know this would happen."

There followed a long silence in which she considered fleeing, but just as she began edging away he threw her a brief glance. "Thank you, Guinevere," he murmured.

Flushed with pleasure at how receptive he'd been to her reassurances, she curtseyed and hiked her skirts, hurrying off to Gaius' chambers.

Arthur sat back on his haunches, absently turning the silver ring on his finger. "Are you a bloody simpleton?" he muttered angrily, glaring at the purpling bruise on his manservant's forehead. "Have you _no_ control over your own limbs? For godsake, Merlin, you'd best have seriously injured yourself, 'cause if not I'll put you in the stocks for a week for worrying me over nothing."

Merlin groaned feebly and sat up, clutching his head and blinking in disorientation. "Arthur?" he slurred.

Secretly, the prince was rather pleased his actual name was the first thing out of Merlin's mouth instead of "sire," but he didn't show it. "Lie back down!" he hissed. "You're injured. Gaius will be here any minute."

Merlin complied, looking sleepy. "Arthur?" His voice was very small.

"Yes?"

"Head _hurts_ ," he whimpered, kneading his temples.

Arthur grunted, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. "You had a fall."

He giggled. "Really? I don't remember but I'm not surprised..."

"Ahh! Gaius!" Arthur shot to his feet, jumping back to give the physician room to work. "Thank god you're here."

"When did he regain consciousness?" Gaius asked briskly.

"Just moments ago."

"Merlin, my boy, can you hear me?"

"Yes," he groaned.

"I need you to open your eyes."

With effort, Merlin did. "Augh!"

Looking on, both Arthur and Gwen flinched at his cry.

"What is it?" Gaius asked. "Are you in pain?"

"The light _hurts_."

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to keep them open so I can check your pupils." He breathed a sigh of relief when he found both to be the same size and only slightly dilated. "Do you know where you are?"

"Umm... Camelot?"

Gaius couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, yes, but more specifically?"

Merlin looked around, still holding his head, and finally shook it.

"That's alright," Gaius directed his words at Merlin, but knew he was reassuring a shaken Gwen and Arthur as well. "Confusion is a common symptom of concussions."

"Is that what I have? Arthur said I took a fall but I don't remember it." He winced.

"You don't remember anything that happened beforehand?" Gaius prodded.

"No, but... Arthur's lunch is on the floor so I must've dropped it."

Arthur snorted. "Typical."

"Hey!" Merlin cried, at the same time Gwen elbowed Arthur in his side.

Gaius appeared nonplussed by the youngster's antics. "Amnesia is a symptom consistent with concussions," he noted. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," Merlin replied, sitting slowly upright and shielding his eyes against the light.

"Lean on Arthur or Gwen if you need to."

They wordlessly stepped forward, helping Merlin up and supporting him on either side.

"Tell them if you need to stop and rest, Merlin," Gaius said, knowing firsthand how stubborn his ward could be.

"I will."

"I'm running ahead to brew something that'll help with your headache." He turned to Arthur and Gwen. "Meet me there in ten minute's time."

Arthur nodded and Gaius hurried off, muttering a list of ingredients to himself.

Gwen spoke first, her tendency to babble saving everyone from awkwardness. "We've got you, Merlin. Let's get you back so you can rest, okay?"

"Sounds good," Merlin agreed, his voice faint. He was walking okay on his own but they stayed by his side nonetheless, not wanting to risk him falling down the stairs again.

When Merlin craned his neck and kept trying to glance over his shoulder at the spilled tray, Arthur gently pressed a palm to his back, urging him along. "Don't worry, I'll have someone clean it up."

"But I'm the one who spilled it," he protested.

"Mer-liiiin," Arthur whined, exasperated. "It's just food. It doesn't matter."

"It's replaceable," Gwen chimed in. "You're not."

Arthur shot her a grateful look and Merlin shut up after that, a comfortable silence settling over the three of them. They got some curious stares, but otherwise arrived at Gaius' chambers without incident. Merlin appeared exhausted by the effort, thin-lipped and pale, his throat working as he swallowed.

Gaius glanced up from his workbench when they entered, peering at them from over his spectacles. "Right on time. I've just finished--"

With no warning at all, Merlin made a noise like a wet burp and lurched away from Arthur and Gwen's grip, dropping to his knees and doubling over, retching uncontrollably.

"Oh dear," Gaius sighed. "Did he say he felt sick?"

Arthur shook his head, staring. "No, but I thought he looked off..."

Gwen, who hated throwing up more than anything in the world, got down beside Merlin and rubbed his back. "You're okay. I know it's miserable, but just get it all up and you'll feel better, I promise. It'll be over soon." She couldn't be sure, but he seemed grateful that he had her voice to concentrate on instead of his (doubtless) watery mouth.

Eventually, he sat back on his haunches. "Think I'm finished," he croaked, blinking back tears as he observed the puddle of sick he'd made right in the middle of the floor. His ears burned with the shame and humiliation of messing himself like this in front of his closest friends and the man who was like a father to him. He couldn't look any of them in the eye, especially not Arthur.

Gaius handed him a cup of water, which he drank in slow sips, while Gwen fetched a bucket and rag. "'M so sorry," he slurred, as she began cleaning the disgusting mess.

She smiled at him, but her tone was chiding. "Merlin, don't apologize. You can't help things like that."

"But I _could_ help tripping on the steps like a clumsy idiot," he retorted, already turning inward in self-deprecation. Gwen recognized his behavior because she tended towards the same thing.

"Don't," she warned sharply, before he could spiral further. "It could've happened to any of us. I'm just glad you're alright."

Gaius traded out Merlin's water for the potion he'd brewed. "No serious brain trauma," he confirmed, as Merlin drank, "just a concussion and some bruising. You'll need to take a few days off from your duties to rest."

Merlin lowered the cup and glanced over at Arthur, who was sitting on the edge of the cot and frowning at him. "That'll be fine," he informed Gaius, before Merlin could get a word in edgewise. "Believe it or not, I _can_ survive a few days without you."

"Riiight," Merlin scoffed, but it lacked the usual vigor.

"Arthur, get him to bed before he collapses, would you?"

Surprisingly, Arthur slid down off the cot and did so without complaint. He even helped Merlin out of his soiled tunic when his arms got stuck in the sleeves, which made Merlin blush a little, but he was too drowsy to be as embarrassed as he would have normally. _Besides_ , he reasoned, _I do it for Arthur all the time._

He lay down obediently and slipped into a pleasant half-asleep haze, the voices and goings-abouts of Gaius, Gwen, and Arthur distant and comforting. The terrible throbbing in his head was finally subsiding as Gaius' potion took effect, and the last thing he felt before he surrendered to sleep was a soft kiss on his forehead that had to be from Gwen, reminding him he'd be well-loved and cared for when he woke up.


End file.
